Operation: Captain Cobra
by swtimperfection21
Summary: The title pretty much says it. This is just a little drabble/blip showing Killian and Henry bonding over how to get their Swan back. Only two weeks until hell-atus is over!


Operation: Captain Cobra

 _Disclaimer: ABC owns_ **Once Upon a Time** _. If I did, we'd be seeing Colin O'Donoghue do endless monologues in pirate garb... sigh._

Dark Swan, Killian thought with derision. That is what the idiots in this sorry coast village called her in hushed conversations. They quaked in fear as most mindless sheep do in face of the unknown.

She was a danger. She could unleash unknown terror and distruction. What was the plan in stopping her reign of terror _that had not even happened_? Bloody sodden morons, the lot of them. The moment she had taken the darkness into herself, she had disappeared. That had been three weeks ago. Killian was furious with the townsfolk of Storybrooke. The moment the she had disappeared, they had become wary terrified masses whose only words about the situation were 'how will we stop her'. He had not heard a single word about 'how will we _help_ her'. He sighed, outside from the family and closest friends that is.

He sat in the diner sipping on hot chocolate. Winter, _real_ winter, had made its way to the not exactly sleepy town in Maine. However, Killian truly drank the beverage to fee a connection with the woman he loved. It kept a tether to his sanity, that smooth chocolaty heat with hint of cinnamon. He had tasted it so often from her lips that it was only natural to crave the taste when she was gone.

The jingle of the door bell at the entrance to the diner made Killian look up. His face softened into a smile as he saw Henry walk into the establishment. His Swan's boy, Henry was the other tether to his sanity besides his indulgence in hot chocolate. They had grown closer in the three weeks since Emma's disappearance. Both were determined to not give up until they had some sort of plan. Currenly, the beginning of that plan was to find Merlin.

The pirate grew more alert as he took in the boy's body language. Henry had found something of note. His sky blue eyes honed in on the boys face sharply as Henry sat across from him. Ruby was quick to put a mug of hot chocolate before him and Henry said his thanks with a smile before turning to Killian.

"Good morning Captain," Henry smiled, his own chocolate orbs filled with an excited joy.

Killian lifted his half empty mug in greeting, "Good morning, lad. Shouldn't you be in school? I don't need the wrath of your mothers or grandparents on my head."

The preteen rolled his eyes and took a swig of his drink, "Mom would have no room to talk. She's had me out of school on quests before. Sure she would chastise me, but she never forced me back. My other mom is too mixed up with the Robin and Zelena thing to really notice... right now. Gramps is swamped at the station... y'know you should probably get a job as deputy. I'm sure Mom would love that when we get her back. Grandma is at City Hall with Neal, and all my teachers have turned a blind eye because they're afraid of what the Dark One might do if they call after her son."

Killian snorted in amusement at the last comment, "Aye, I just bet they are. As for working at the station. I already talked to his highness. My first shift is tomorrow... once he's shown me how the blasted phones and computer box works."

Henry laughed, "It's just called a computer Killian."

It was the pirate's turn to roll his eyes, "It's a bloody nuisance. I don't care about the interweb. I don't need it to hunt down the so-called criminals in Storybrooke. Other than the near constant swarm of mystical maladies that hit the town, the worst criminal is the blasted Grumpy dwarf who can't hold his liquor. Alas lad, I know you are not skipping school to educate me on this realm's technology, nor to have me pursue a career in the peace keeping. I've seen the same light of excitment in your mother's eyes. You should tell me what you've found."

Henry's gaze shifted around before focusing back on Killian's. He shook his head slightly.

"Not here, I think I'd like to go sailing."

Killian grinned, "All ye had to do was ask."

Killian paid for their drinks and followed the quick and eager footsteps of Henry down the street towards the docks. Watching the back of Henry's dark head Killian could almost imagine that Henry was his own son. He had come to love the boy as his own. He only wished he was doing right by him during his mother's disappearance and hoped that he was a somewhat decent male role model since his father's death. That is, with the questionable past put aside.

He shook his head and chuckled as Henry climbed the gangplank with clear purpose and no nerves. He walked onto the Jolly as if he owned her, and Killian was proud of that fact. It meant that Henry felt at home about the ancient vessel. He followed the young lad down into the galley where Henry pulled out his stash of chips from one of the cabinets and sat. Killian was also quick to sit down.

"What have you learned lad?" Killian asked softly.

Henry swallowed his bite of the salty snack and smiled, "I think I've found a way to locate Merlin. I didn't want to say so in the diner in case Ruby or Granny overheard me and ran to tell Grandma or Gramps. I don't want to get their hopes up prematurely. It's not exactly a phone call to get to him, if you know what I... nevermind," He paused as he caught Killian's eyebrow of confusion. "I mean, we'd actually have to portal jump. I wasn't sure how we could even do that. We don't have magic beans in this realm anymore... that we know of. We don't have pixie dust or Pan's shadow to fly. I thought is was hopeless... until I saw Grace."

"Who is Grace?" Killian asked with confusion. "Is she some sort of witch, or one of the fairies?"

Henry shook his head, "She's Jefferson's daughter."

Killian arched a brow and grinned slowly, "The Hatter. Henry, you brilliant lad!"

Henry smiled at the praise and then frowned slightly, "I talked to Grace yesterday at school. She said her Dad hasn't been home in a few weeks. She's been staying with her foster parents. However, she did get a note from him the other day saying he should be back today. She didn't know where he's been but I'd bet my entire video game collection he knows at least one of two things; he either knows where Mom is _or_ he knows which realm Merlin is in. Jefferson always seems to have the leg up on the whereabouts of people or things, at least from what I gathered in the story book. If we can get his consent, I bet he could lead us into Merlin's realm."

Killian shook his head with pride, "You are your mother's son. I'm proud of you boy. We should tell your grandparents. As much as I love a good adventure and would be honored to have you at my side... I'll not risk your life and have your family think I kidnapped you."

Henry looked at him quizzically, "You do realize you're part of my family now, right? Sure Mom, Grandma, and Gramps would be furious that I'd taken off without them knowing... but they would have every confidence that you'd keep me safe while we were gone."

The pirate's heart nearly burst with emotion, "Aye lad, but if it's just the same to you. I'd rather not risk the prince's sword."

Henry nodded with a grin, "I don't think it's really a risk. I've seen you fight. Gramps is good, but you have _centuries_ on him."

Killian chuckled and rested an arm around Henry's shoulder, "Let's not find out shall we? I'd rather not have your mother furious with me once we have her back."

Henry sighed and nodded reluctantly, "It kind of takes the reckless excitement out of the adventure, but sure... Let's be responsible, Dad."

The quip was intended to be lighthearted and sarcastic, but both Henry and Killian stiffened as the words escaped the young lad's mouth. There was a few moments of awkward silence in the ship's galley as the words sank in. Killian took a deep breath and moved his arm off of Henry before facing the boy.

"It's okay, Henry," he murmured. "I know you meant it in jest. Either way, I would have been okay with the words. I know I'm not your father, but I want you to know that I will always be there for you. Not just because you are Emma's son, and I love her more than life and time itself, but because I've grown to love you as one of my own."

Henry felt tears prickle at the corners of his eyes. He nodded with a slight grin, "It was supposed to a joke... but I appreciate that a lot Killian. I meant what I said, you are a part of our family. I do look up to you. I... I don't think I'm ready to call anyone Dad yet... I never really knew my real father... but if I am ready, I know it will be you."

Killian smiled and wrapped the boy in a strong hug, happy to recieve a warm hug in return. Being the pirate that he was, however, Killian couldn't resist another lighthearted joke.

"Are you sure about that? I've seen Robin eager to please you with camping and the like."

Henry snorted and shook his head, "Robin is cool and all, but he has his own kids to worry about. I think we'll get along well... but we won't have what... well what you and I have."

Killian pulled back from Henry and patted his shoulder, "C'mon lad, enough of this emotional claptrap. Let's go tell your grandparents about your schemes."

Henry grinned widely, "Aye, aye Captain."

A/N: I'm really glad that I finished this before the season premiere. I had this thing in the back of my brain whittling away at my sanity. (Have I finally pacified you Oh Muse?) I love the idea of Killian and Henry bonding. I hoped that this didn't seem too OOC. Also, I kind of hate the name 'Dark Swan'. It's a little... trite. Still love Adam and Eddie and all our OUAT writers though.


End file.
